1. Filed of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a diverter for diverting articles transported along a conveyor path. More particularly, but not by way of limitation, this invention relates to a diverter of articles, e.g. bottles or cans, moving along a single conveyor path in a first succession, and redirecting said first succession to at least two successions of articles by interposing two actuators over opposite sides of the conveyor path, where the actuators contact chosen articles and divert the contacted articles to a second succession.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is often desirable to divert articles from one conveyor path to another. For example, in a bottling plant facility, filled bottles are inspected for various reasons while in motion. It is necessary to inspect each bottle to make certain that it is properly capped; that the content capacity is correct; that the content is void of foreign objects, etc. When a bottle is detected that does not satisfy the inspection standards, it is desireable to divert that bottle from the train of acceptable bottles without interruption of the conveyor or progression of acceptable bottles. There are numerous other applications for diverting articles from one conveyor to another. Previously, diverter guides have been interposed in the path of a single succession of articles to form at least two successions of articles. However, diverting articles traveling along one conveyor path to another path needs to be accomplished rapidly, smoothly without contact between a diverted article and successive article, and without substantially interrupting the travel speed of the successive article.